


the numbers throughout the years

by oofthiswasamistake (officialmegannaroyin)



Category: Universal Dancer
Genre: Gen, cursed image, i??hate??this??so??much??, meganna is so ooc lmao, no beta we die like men, the deed is done its too late now to say sorry, this sucks so much, this was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialmegannaroyin/pseuds/oofthiswasamistake
Summary: Aurora isfive.Aurora isseven.Aurora isthirteen.Meganna isseventeen.Meganna isnineteen.





	the numbers throughout the years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astontheman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=astontheman).



Aurora is **five.**

She knows that because she had **five** candles on her birthday cake this year. She counted it herself. 

She also knows that she likes the quiet. 

She has **three** siblings, all of them older, and all very _loud._

Her home is full of sound. 

There's laughter, crying, screaming, yelling. 

It's _chaos._

But the quiet is _peaceful_ , so she likes the quiet more. 

When it's too much for her, Aurora chooses to back away and hide in her room. She plays with her teddy bear, Toby, reads her picture books and talks to Sophie. 

Sophie is her friend. She has pretty blue eyes and long blonde hair. She smiles a lot and always whispers, which is nice because then Sophie won't ever be too loud. Aurora likes it most when Sophie laughs, her voice becomes light and tinkly, like bells. 

Sophie always plays with her. No matter what, and that makes Aurora so so happy. She never breaks her promises too. She's never like Mommy and Daddy who always say they're too busy, too tired. 

_We'll play with you soon sweetie, alright? We promise._

Sophie’s different, Sophie doesn't lie, Sophie’s _nice._

Aurora loves Sophie. 

Aurora is five, and she's happy.  
______

Aurora is **seven.**

It's the age when her parents decide to tell her that Sophie’s not real. 

Aurora doesn't believe them. 

She tells them that. 

Their faces fall. 

They try again, with gentle voices, trying to explain that Sophie is imaginary, that it's better to find out now than it is to do later. They plead, asking Aurora to understand that they're just doing what they think is best for her. 

Aurora doesn't understand. 

So instead she covers her ears and scrunches her eyes shut, trying to block out their ridiculous claims. She shakes her head repeatedly, mumbling the words _‘Sophie is real’_ under her breath. 

Time passes, she isn't sure how much, but when she opens her eyes, they're gone, resigned to the fate of trying again other time. 

She runs, **sprints** , to the safety, the quiet of her room. 

Sophie is there. Aurora sighs in relief. 

Everything's okay. 

_________

Aurora is **eleven**. 

She can't find Sophie. 

Sophie always comes when she calls, but this time she doesn't. 

She calls her for hours, looking everywhere frantically, becoming more and more desperate. 

As the days go by, Aurora keeps a look out for Sophie, heart clenching tightly in her chest each time she spots someone who looks like her. 

Time passes, however, and she slowly stops wanting to try. 

She gives up after a year.  
______

Aurora is **thirteen.**

She's surrounded by her family, but she's alone. 

Isolation used to be her solace, now it's suffocating. 

She **wants** attention now, but after years of avoiding it, happily shoving it to her siblings, it seems like there's no share for her. 

So Aurora seeks it out. 

She becomes loud. 

It opens a hollow void in her. 

But it's fine, she thinks, sacrifices have to be made if you want to get noticed. 

And indeed, everyone notices. 

Well, they couldn't _not_ notice, Aurora doesn't give them a chance to. She shoves herself into their faces, leaving chaos in her wake. 

Her siblings are disturbed, parents worried.

She becomes _Meganna_ , her first name, insisting everyone call her that, reason unknown to anyone but her. 

They don't understand that it's because she can't be Aurora anymore, not if she wants to be loud. 

Aurora dies at age fifteen. 

Meganna is born.  
____

 _Meganna_ is **seventeen.**

Meganna’s loud. 

She's also empty. 

She smiles, she laughs, she grins. She acts like she's happy, like everything is okay when it's _not._ It's all an act, something to cover the emptiness in her. It's all fakefakefake and plasticplasticplastic and she hates it. 

Meganna does it anyways, so they'll stop asking their _questions._

_Are you okay?_

_Is there anything wrong?_

_Do you need help?_

They're all fakefakefake and she _despises_ them. 

She sneers when no one sees, hatred filling and rushing through her veins, her body. She nods politely, smiling as she inwardly screams. 

She welcomes the anger, the hatred. It helps her feel _something_ , stopping her from being so _numb_ and _empty._

But it isn't enough, it's **never** enough. 

She needs _more._

Something snaps in her. 

________

Meganna is **nineteen.**

She's happy. 

She's _so so_ happy. 

The emptiness, the hollowhollowhollow void in her is gone. She's content, finally at _peace,_ and sososo happy. 

She grins as red splatters her face, her arm lunging downwards again and again and again, the blade in her hand glinting in the moonlight. Her eyes sparkle with glee, as they fix onto a face twisted with agony, screaming muffled cries. Shushing noises spill from her lips as she runs her fingers down the man's cheek gently, filled with adoration. The sight before her is so breathtakingly beautiful, so _filling._

If this was all it took to stop the emptiness, Meganna muses, she would have done it much _much_ sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> oops my finger slipped
> 
> well that was a,, ride
> 
> honestly this was a mistake but oh well i had to post this because ive gone too deep there's no turning bacc hAHa :')))) 
> 
> i hate this one-shot so much lmao ;') 
> 
> anyways to clear up conceptions, sophie was a imaginary friend that whoosh disappeared away, and meganna became a serial killer at the end lmao
> 
> like she was STABBING that man oof an icon jk don't murder kids it's not right 
> 
> ew meganna was so ooc
> 
> anyways hoped you enjoyed this trashy fic???? comment below thoughts thks and kudos i guess???? 
> 
> farewell,,


End file.
